Pinguinos
by soyarevaco
Summary: Endo va a animar a Kido después de su derrota con el Zeus, allí Kido le revelara un secreto muy importante para el, solo que no le dira toda la verdad Entren y lean


**Hola¡ paso una eternidad sin escribir ninguna**

**Conty… PERO NO TENIA Imaginación para hacerlas**

**Alex: Lo único que haces es copiarte de otras historias ¬¬ no es tan difícil**

**YO: Intentalo tu, lo fácil es verlas las pelis, pero escribirlas ya es otra cosa ·_ 0# (si esta es la cara que se me pone cuando me enfado)**

**Aunque Lo cierto es que vage un poco mientras escuchaba música de Vocaloid, ¡AHORA LO ESTOY HACIENDO ^^ (también estudie, además el porpatil con el el que escribia se chafo y esto lo tengo que hacer con el ordenador de mi hermano.)**

**Alex: deja de enrollarte ¬¬**

**Vale vale , vayamos al grano como recompensa por no subir nada hice este pequeño one-shot o como se diga/escriba/lea**

**Alex: Ya que seguramente este no lo dira dire yo el disclaminer:**

**Los personajes de Ianzuma no le pertenecen a este loco cuando le pertenezcan será cuando Endo se convierta en pikachu, vamos nunca**

**yo: al menos déjame soñar.**

**BUENO QUE EMPICIE, QUE LO DISFUTEN ^^**

* * *

Pinguino

Endo se dirigio a la casa de Kido, hacia poco que el instituto Zeus les había ganado de forma aplastante y estaba seguro de que eso le habría tenido que dejar...

No, no entedia, como tenia que haberle dejado eso al estratega.

Llamo al timbre y le abrió un mayordomo castaño con cara de pocos amigos, hasta la primera vez que lo vio Endo siempre pensó que los mayordomos eran siempre viejos con el pelo blanco y de sonrisa fácil.

-Hola vengo a ver a Yuuto- había aprendido a decir siempre el nombre de su amigo, o si no, como la primera vez que fue a visitar al estratega, le mandarían al despacho del , el mayordomo le acompaño hasta el cuarto del susodicho, vigilando cualquier movimiento por parte del castaño-(ni que fuera a robar, aunque pensándolo bien la ultima vez casi rompo un jarrón)-pensó para sus adentros.

Por fin llegaron a la habitación de Kido, fue solo entoces que el mayordomo se fue a sus quehaceres dejando solo al portero, el cuál entro al cuarto.

-Endo- se sorprendió el único ocupante de la sala.

-Hola Kido- saludo amablemente, se fijo en la decoración de la sala, estaba un poco cambiada desde la ultima vez que vino las paredes estaban pintadas de dorado y colgaba una lámpara, grande y elegante´, seria la mejor forma de definirla. En conjunto parecía el salón de bailes de un rico palacio.

-¿Que te parece?-pregunto Kido a su visitante. De todas formas no necesitaba que Endo dijera nada, era fácil adivinar lo que pensaba el peli-café con solo ver la expresión de su rostro-¿Que te trae por aquí?-le pregunto intentando no ser grosero, lo cierto es que Endo le había sacado de sus pensamientos y no le agradaba que lo hicieran, fuese amigo o no.

-Etto yo...-en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se le había olvidado todo lo que le iba a decir, el dicurso que tenia preparado se fue a la porra, no se acordaba de nada, y eso que lo había estado practicando durante horas, miro en todas las direcciones de la sala, como si se hubieran personas invisibles, que tarde o temprano, se levantarían de su sitio para soplarle lo que debía decir.

Como si fuera una revelación se fijo en el pingüino de peluche que había encima de la cama, y ocupaba gran parte de esta, ya sabia que a Kido le tenían que gustar los pingüinos, pero tener la cama ocupada por un peluche de ese tamaño...

-¿El peluche no es algo ... grande?- pregunto un poco temeroso de enfadar al de gafas.

-Eh.. no ... supongo-dijo mas para si mismo que para responder al castanaño, cosa en lo que se fijo el susodicho.

-¿Si no te gusta para que lo tienes?- preguntó olvidando ya por completo el objetivo de su visita. Kido lo miro bastante mal, incluso con esas raras gafas, podía ver que estaba bastante enojado. Aunque después de unos segundos de silencio, parecío pasársele.

-Si que me gusta - hico una pausa como si estuviera buscando las palabras adecuadas para seguir-lo cierto es que...-de nuevo la pausa, esta vez era diferente, al contrario que la otra estaba preparándose para soltárselo todo de una vez. Endo lo observo, ¿acaso explicar el significado de un peluche era tan difícil, aunque pensándolo bien todo en el cuarto del estratega tenia algún significado, a si que por esa regla de tres ese peluche tendría algún valor para el estratega, que él no conseguía descifrar, asi que espero pacientemente a que terminara la explicación o... al menos empezara. Unos instantes después, que se le hicieron eternos, dio comienzo el relato .

**Flasback**

Eran tiempo de ferias y había niños jugando por todos lados, unos se entretenían jugando al pilla-pilla, sin prestar demasiada atención a las numerosas atracciones que había por todas parte, otros por el contrario, estaban motándose en todas las atracciones sin parar un solo segundo, algunos estaban viendo una representación de marionetas que vista de lejos parecía bastante entretenida. Solo había un niño que estaba solo y no prestaba atención a nada salvo al libro que tenia entre manos, no tenia ganas de ir a ninguna atracción y nadie le había invitado a ir con el, asi que para que, Estaba mas a gusto a solas con su libro. Estaba demasiado atento a su lectura, para darse cuenta de la sombra que se acercaba lentamente hacia él. Se alarmo cuando sintió unas manos grandes, tampándole los ojos e impidiéndole ver nada.

-¿Quien es?-preguntó con algo de miedo.

-Eso lo tendría que decir yo- escucho hablar a una voz, que reconocío al instante. El menor dejo paso al miedo y lo cambio por enfado.

-Deja de intentar asustarme-dijo a la vez que las manos dejaban de taparle los ojos, dejando ver a la figura de détras suya.-Kageyama.

-¿En serio? ¿Solo un intento? Si estabas cagado de miedo-se burlo el mayor-¿Por que no juegas?-preguntó, era extraño ver al oji-rojo sin compañía, normalmente estaba con sus amigos, o en el peor de los casos con su hermana y sus amigas.

-No me apetece- le respondio el menor.

-Prueba alguna caseta-le sugirió.

-No, en esas cosas siempre pierdo- respondio sin ganas, lo cierto era que los juegos de la casetas estaban bastantes difíciles.

-Porque no sabes hacerlo bien- le pico un poco el mayor.

-Si que se hacerlo- respondio el menor enfadado.

-A ver-le respondio con cierta diverción el mayor, a decir verdad era muy fácil para él controlar al pequeño, para que hiciera lo que el quisiera, sin que este lo notara, o si lo hacia se lo callaba.

Se dirigieron hacia la caseta que había mas cerca, era una caseta de tratar de tirar todas las latas para conseguir el premio, a Kido mas que interesarle el premio, quería quitarle la sonrisa de burla de Kageyama. Le pidió unas bolas y pago, eran dos intentos, tiro la primera bola con toda la fuerza que pudo encontrar y ... la fallo.

-¿Quieres que te enseñe como se hace?-pregunto medio burlándose del fallo del menor.

-Bueno-lo cierto es que con esas bolas se había fundido el poco dinero que tenia e irse a casa sin un duro y sin nada para recompensar no era el mejor-vale-accedió.

Kageyama tiro la única bola que quedaba sin mucha preucupación y ,como no, acertó de lleno. El dueño de la caseta le dio un peluche, con un deje de fastidio, Kageyama le lanzo el peluche a Kido, sin contar que era mas grande que el menor. De modo que acabo tendido en el suelo con el peluche encima suya.

-Aún es muy pronto para que empieces a jugar con el- se burlo, a la vez que le quitaba el peluche de encima.

-Es que si me lo lanzas-se quejo.

-Ya como sea, me tengo que ir- dijo para irse.

-No te vas a quedar empezaba a divirtirme-se apeno un poco el chico.

-Pero solo un rato-respondio.

**Fin Flasback**

Kido se lo contó a Endo, omitiendo el nombre de Kageyama.

-Ah, eso tiene mas sentido-dijo Endo tras terminar de hablar Kido.-¿Pero quien era el hombre?

-Es un secreto.-Le respondio.

-Esta bien-entonces el discurso que había olvidado se recupero con la misma facilidad con la que se había perdido, pero pensándolo bien, no hacia mas falta discurso que una simple frase-Ey, Kido- le llamo, kido atendio a la llamada un poco confundido-¡JUGEMOS AL FÚTBOL!

-Hai-respondio bastante animado. Después de eso pasaron toda la tarde jugando al futbol era algo que gustaba a ambos y ambos tenían cierta simpatía con el otro. Ya de noche Endo se tuvo que ir y Kido se quedo solo, le hubiera gustado que el portero se hubiera quedado un poco mas, pero tenia sus compromisos. Ya era muy tarde como para ir cenar a si que se tumbo en la cama y se durmió abrazando el peluche.

* * *

**Yo:BUENO QUE LES PARECIO**

**Alex: Fic RARO.**

**Yo: Deja de fastidiar**

**Alex:NOO**

**Yo:Dejen rewiers(o como se diga... tengo que estudiar vocabulario)**

**Alex: no me ingnores**

**Yo:Sayo**

**Alex:ADIOS**


End file.
